


Coercion

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [16]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Comfort, M/M, reluctant sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: ‘Why are you doing this?’ asked Porthos. ‘Do you actually think I’ll agree?’Giroux’s sneer turned into a grin; his eyes sparkled with a hint of evilness.‘You will agree because if you do not, I will turn you and Aramis into the authorities.’- Porthos is propositioned by a man he once spent some time with. Should he go through with it?
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Series: Reading between the Lines [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story references 'Blurring the Lines - Part One'. If you have not read it, Porthos spent some time with another man, but could only think of Aramis. He did not expect to meet the man again.

‘I remember you.’

Porthos turned to look at the man that had spoken to him. He tried not to react when he saw the last man he had been intimate with before he focused all his attention on Aramis. The man had been passing through the city. Porthos had not expected to see the man again. But the man had expressed an interest in spending some time with him again. 

‘Have you forgotten me already?’ asked the man with a smile. 

Porthos could not deny that the man was handsome. The man was slightly shorter than him, with long black hair, which was tied back, and a neat little moustache and beard. The man had money, the last time Porthos had seen him he had been wearing an elaborately embroidered doublet, now he was wearing a deep red jerkin over a slightly lighter red doublet. The clothes had been exquisitely tailored. 

‘I hadn’t realised you were a soldier, a Musketeer no less. I am honoured.’

‘I don’t advertise where I work when I go to that tavern,’ said Porthos when he had finally found his voice again. 

The shock of seeing the man again had thrown him. His mind was racing as he tried to think about what he should do. He knew the man was going to proposition him. 

‘A wise thing to do,’ said the man conversationally, ‘we cannot be too careful.’

The man was careful that no one would overhear his words. 

‘I don’t think we gave each other our names last time we met. I’m Paul Giroux.’

‘Porthos.’

The man smiled as he shook Porthos’ hand warmly. Porthos managed a smile back, he hoped it looked genuine. 

‘I’ve been at sea with a bunch of rough seamen,’ said Giroux. ‘And the rest of the paying passengers were not much better. It’s good to find someone that I know is clean and presentable.’

Porthos nodded with another fake smile. He had not minded being objectified by the man when they were together before, but it seemed oddly wrong now that he was in a relationship. 

‘I’d very much like a repeat of our last encounter,’ Giroux said before slowly running his tongue across his upper lip with a salacious smile. 

Porthos glanced around, longing for something that he could use to distract the man. He did not often wish for stallholders to become violent, but at that moment he would have happily charged into battle with the entire market. 

They were standing at the side of the market square under the overhang of one of the larger buildings. The stone pillars supporting the upper floors of the building were providing unwelcome cover for Porthos. He would have preferred to be more exposed so that Giroux did not feel he could get away with standing as close as he was. Porthos was tempted to take a step back but did not want to appear rude to the man.

‘I don’t think it would be possible,’ said Porthos in the end. ‘I’m not getting much time off at the moment…’

The man narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head, ‘I find that hard to believe. There are no threats in the city at the moment. I’ve spoken to a couple of courtier friends that I have. They said that everything is relatively calm.’

Porthos wished he could come up with something to say, but he could not. He decided to be direct, an approach he perhaps should have taken right at the start. 

‘I’m sorry, Monsieur,’ he said as politely as he could, ‘but I do not want a repeat of what we did before. I’m sorry if you were under the impression I would be amenable to spending more time with you.’

Giroux looked up at Porthos but did not respond, he looked disappointed.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Porthos again. ‘Now, if you will excuse me.’

The man stepped aside as Porthos walked away. Porthos did not look back, he simply walked around two sides of the market before leaving the square and walking vaguely back towards the garrison. He knew that technically he was abandoning his patrol, but it was better than remaining where he was. 

He hoped Giroux would take the hint and move on to someone else. He was sure to find another interested man at one of the taverns that entertained men of their inclination.

MMMM

_Two days later… ___

__Porthos was not a man who often felt intimidated. A tall, well built, well-armed soldier was rarely a target for an individual. A group of men could have taken him on and perhaps made him feel a little apprehensive. But one man, shorter and slighter than Porthos, should not have been able to leave him unable to string a sentence together for the second time in a matter of days._ _

__Giroux, now dressed in a dark blue doublet, was standing outside the rooms that Porthos shared with Aramis and Athos. Porthos glanced around, no one was paying him any attention as he walked towards his rooms. Giroux was watching him with a slight grin, his eyes sparkled with mischief._ _

__Porthos had been convinced he would not see Giroux again. The man would have taken himself off to one of the taverns that men looking for other men visited. He would have found some handsome young man to take to his hotel and have some fun with. At least that was what Porthos thought would have happened. Instead, the man was leaning on the wall outside his rooms looking at him with hungry eyes._ _

__‘What are you doing here? How did you-’_ _

__Giroux raised his hand to stop Porthos talking, ‘I will buy you a drink and explain,’ he said._ _

__‘I told you I’m not interested,’ said Porthos, struggling to keep his voice even._ _

__Giroux shook his head, ‘it’s just a drink. I think you’ll want to hear what I have to say.’_ _

__The man turned and walked away. Porthos glanced around again before following the shorter man along the road. He had no idea how or why the man had tracked him down to his rooms. The how was intriguing but the why was worrying. Porthos wondered what the man wanted. He had told Giroux quite clearly that he did not want another liaison with him. Porthos wondered how long Giroux had been waiting for him. Did the man know what time he was due to finish his guard duty? Porthos was glad he had returned alone. Aramis had remained at the garrison to give some of the cadets some help with the maintenance of their weapons and their shooting._ _

__He had not told Aramis about the previous encounter with Giroux. He did not want to talk about men he had previously enjoyed time with knowing that Aramis would not be able to reciprocate. They occasionally talked about the women they had slept with but never the men. It had become an unwritten rule between them. Aramis had told Porthos what he used to do with the men he had been with but nothing more than that, those conversations had been stilted and awkward._ _

__Now Porthos was about to be bought a drink by one of the men he had enjoyed time with. He felt guilty, as though he was betraying Aramis, despite the fact he had no intention of doing anything with Giroux other than to make it very clear he was not interested anymore._ _

__The tavern Porthos was led to was one that he did not frequent often, the wine and food were expensive, the customers tended to be wealthy. He felt the stares of several of the patrons as Giroux pointed at a table in the corner, almost hidden behind a pillar and the chimney breast. Porthos took a seat with his back to the wall so that he could see anyone who might approach them._ _

__Giroux confidently walked to the man behind the bar who nodded a greeting before collecting wine and glasses for his customer. The fact that they were going to drink out of glasses indicated the class of patrons the place attracted._ _

__Porthos watched the man carry the wine and glasses toward him, he thought about the last time he had drunk wine bought by someone he was not friendly with. Porthos did not want a repeat of that unpleasant incident._ _

__Giroux poured them each a glass before he settled on the other seat, pulling it around the table slightly to be nearer to Porthos. The tavern was busy enough that they could talk normally without being overheard, although Porthos kept a stealthy eye on the other customers, he wanted to know if he was being watched too intently._ _

__‘Now,’ said Giroux, ‘I will answer your question.’_ _

__Porthos did not respond; he simply looked at the man. Giroux took a sip of wine and looked at Porthos before glancing at the glass in front of him. Porthos reluctantly took a drink of the wine._ _

__‘I found you by asking questions. You are a Musketeer and are easily recognisable, it was not difficult to learn a bit about you, Porthos.’_ _

__Porthos remained silent._ _

__‘I’ve been watching you,’ continued Giroux. ‘I’ve watched you with your friends - Aramis and Athos.’_ _

__Porthos found it hard not to react._ _

__Giroux smiled, ‘I have made a lot of money by knowing what questions to ask and when to ask them. I also know when to listen to people who say a bit more than they should.’_ _

__The man took another drink of wine, he looked Porthos up and down. The last time Porthos had been looked at so intently by Giroux he had enjoyed it. Now he found it invasive._ _

__‘Some of your young cadets could do with a few lessons in confidentiality,’ chuckled Giroux. ‘One of those lads told me that you and Aramis are particularly close.’_ _

__‘He’s my best mate, we’ve been on a few difficult missions together,’ said Porthos defensively. ‘I helped him after he was injured a few months ago-’_ _

__‘You more than helped him,’ said Giroux, ‘you nearly went to the gallows for him.’_ _

__Porthos opened his mouth to respond but could not find the words. He wanted to ask which cadet Giroux had spoken to, Porthos wanted to have a chat with the cadet himself._ _

__‘It does not take much of a leap of imagination for me to know that you and Aramis are lovers,’ said Giroux with a satisfied quirk of his lip. ‘And that explains why you don’t want to have any fun with me again.’_ _

__Porthos felt exposed, he knew there was no point in continuing to deny that he and Aramis were no more than good friends._ _

__‘What is it that you want, Monsieur?’ asked Porthos._ _

__Giroux smiled and sat forward, leaning into Porthos slightly._ _

__‘You know what I want,’ he said. ‘And I intend to have it.’_ _

__‘You’ll have to find someone else.’_ _

__‘But I want you, Porthos.’_ _

__‘I don’t want you.’_ _

__Giroux smiled again, he lay his hand on Porthos’ knee, out of sight, under the table. Porthos tried to move away but could not without moving his chair._ _

__‘All I want is for us to spend a little time together,’ said Giroux as he slowly moved his hand up Porthos’ leg, his fingers digging into his thigh slightly._ _

__Porthos glanced around, no one was looking in their direction, but he knew he could not overreact. Giroux was watching him intently, Porthos found the slight sneer on the man’s face detracted completely from his handsomeness._ _

__‘Why are you doing this?’ asked Porthos. ‘Do you actually think I’ll agree?’_ _

__Giroux’s sneer turned into a grin; his eyes sparkled with a hint of evilness._ _

__‘You will agree because if you do not, I will turn you and Aramis into the authorities.’_ _

__Porthos shook his head and huffed out a laugh, ‘and incriminate yourself?’_ _

__Giroux squeezed his hand a little more before stretching his fingers towards Porthos’ groin._ _

__‘I will turn you in anonymously. I know a few influential people… It really wouldn’t be difficult.’_ _

__Porthos could not come up with anything to say. He stared at Giroux who smiled back at him for several seconds. Porthos had never been blackmailed before, he had never had anything worth enough to justify it. Now he had a relationship that was being used against him. The handsome man he had spent an enjoyable few hours with several months before now wanted to use him._ _

__‘I want you to meet me at my hotel, the same place as last time. We can have a bit of fun; I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself. This isn’t about humiliating or using you. I want us to have a good time-’_ _

__‘How can I have a good time when you are forcing me to do what you want,’ hissed Porthos who could not help himself any longer._ _

__He twisted away from Giroux, breaking the unwelcome contact._ _

__‘I am only here for one more night,’ Giroux said. ‘Visit me tonight and I won’t say anything to anyone and then you won’t see me again. I will be gone for many years.’_ _

__Porthos realised he was trapped; he did not know what to do. The thought of being with Giroux again was not appealing. Even if he had not been with Aramis, after the way Giroux had behaved, Porthos would not have wanted to be with him. The underhand manner that the man had tracked him down and manipulated him into being with him was enough to turn Porthos off him._ _

__‘We’ll have some fun,’ said Giroux._ _

__Porthos knew he would not._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Aramis sighed as he looked at the shelves. The guns had not been stored correctly, some were laying on the wrong side, some had been put on the shelf handle first, some were laying on top of others. He shook his head trying to remember which cadets had been tasked with putting the weapons back after the practice session earlier in the day. He had not been able to supervise himself as Simon had managed to knock himself out during a sparring session with Corentin._ _

__He had left Corentin watching over the recovering Musketeer a few minutes before. Aramis had expected more from the cadets. They should not have needed watching to put their weapons back in the armoury correctly._ _

__He started the laborious process of tidying the weapons, knowing he would not be able to settle until he knew the armoury was as it should be. He let his mind wander as he instinctively checked each gun before laying it down correctly. Aramis thought about his relationship with Porthos, something he always enjoyed doing. He could not think of a time he had been happier. Apart from those few months with Isabelle, but that was in the past and he tried not to dwell on his past._ _

__Porthos and he had been through a few difficult events. Porthos had saved his life and then almost died after drinking poisoned wine. Wine that had been meant for Aramis. Aramis wished it had not taken his friend almost dying for him to tell him he loved him. His worry for Porthos had been all-consuming, particularly after he had treated him so horribly just before he became ill._ _

__But Porthos had recovered, he had been left weak and weary for a few days, but his good spirit had soon returned. They had even had a couple of conversations about potentially moving their more intimate relationship along a bit. Neither of them had slept with someone they were friends with before and had both found it a bit odd on occasion, although neither of them wanted it to end either. They had concluded that they would know the moment when they would finally have sex. Aramis wondered if they would also know in the moment, when it came, which of them would have sex with the other. It was something he only had limited experience of, he had been fucked but never fucked another man. He was still not sure if he wanted to if he would be any good at it. Porthos had made it quite clear he would be happy whatever Aramis wanted to do. Aramis knew he was safe with Porthos. Despite being a Musketeer and therefore supposedly manly and fearless, Aramis enjoyed being able to drop all the bravado occasionally. He knew Porthos enjoyed being able to just be held as well, to melt into his partner's arms._ _

__Aramis chuckled; the burly Musketeers were fearsome on the battlefield but soft when they curled up together at night. Perhaps, thought Aramis, those opposites were what helped them to put on a brave front when they went to war._ _

__He smiled at his own ludicrous thoughts._ _

__With the last of the guns correctly stored he turned to the swords which were not in as bad a state. He could probably content himself to just straighten the ones at the very front before heading off for the evening, back to Porthos, who had promised to buy him dinner._ _

__A movement at the doorway caught his eyes. He turned to find the man that had been filling his thoughts filling the doorway. Porthos had the light behind him, his powerful silhouette was something Aramis very much approved off. The soldier really did not have to do much to intimidate the enemy._ _

__Although at that moment Porthos’ shoulders were a little slumped, he was looking down._ _

__‘I need to talk to you,’ he said, his tone carried a worry that Aramis did not like._ _

__‘Alright,’ said Aramis._ _

__‘Not here, are you finished?’_ _

__Aramis glanced around the armoury, there was no one else with them and a quick glance out of the small window told him there was no one within earshot either._ _

__‘Why can’t we talk here?’_ _

__If Porthos had not looked so worried about something, Aramis might have thought his friend was looking for some fun and wanted some privacy for that._ _

__‘Please, Aramis, I don’t want us to be disturbed. You’ve finished your day, haven’t you?’_ _

__Aramis nodded, unable to push the concern away. He could not begin to imagine what was bothering his friend._ _

__‘I just need to put the armoury ledger back and I’m all yours.’_ _

__Porthos nodded and turned away, slowly crossing the garrison yard towards the gate. Aramis wasted no time putting the large, leather-bound, ledger back in its place on a high shelf over the guns he had been straightening. After a final glance around the armoury, Aramis followed his preoccupied friend out of the garrison and back towards their rooms._ _

__As he caught up with Porthos and fell into step with him he glanced across. Porthos’ expression was set, it was as though he had hidden away the obvious worry he had whilst he walked through the streets. Aramis decided very quickly that he would not be able to question his friend as they walked. He would have to wait until they were in the privacy of their rooms._ _

__The wait was not something Aramis enjoyed. He kept pushing horrific thoughts out of his mind. Was Porthos ill? Was his friend about to tell him he had some horrible disease and was going to die? Porthos did not look ill. Aramis knew that some things could be detected early, but there was nothing that could be done about them._ _

__Was Porthos going to tell him he no longer wanted to be with him, that he had waited long enough for sex and would wait no longer? Aramis dismissed that as a possibility, his friend had told him many times that he would wait, and after Aramis had intimated, he wanted to move on they both seemed quite content._ _

__Had Porthos committed a crime? Was he going to confess to something? What would Porthos have done? Aramis knew his friend had been party to some nefarious activity in his youth, but he had robbed and stolen in order to survive. Porthos had told him that he had never been involved in anything that left the victim seriously hurt, bruised yes, but not injured badly._ _

__They reached the door to their rooms, Porthos unlocked the door and held it open for Aramis who led them up the stairs. He knew Athos would not be there as he was accompanying the King on a two-day visit to a noble in the east of France. They would have the rooms to themselves, which had been one of the reasons Aramis had been thinking about their intimate relationship as much as he had. It would have been the perfect opportunity to engage in new things._ _

__As Porthos closed the door to their rooms he took a few moments to turn around. Aramis waited impatiently. He wanted to ask what the matter was again but felt that he should wait for his friend to be ready to talk._ _

__When Porthos finally turned around he looked guilty, which surprised Aramis._ _

__‘You need to sit down,’ said Porthos quietly. ‘Please just sit down whilst I talk.’_ _

__Aramis had been about to speak when Porthos had raised a hand and shaken his head. Aramis did as he was asked. After pulling his weapons belts off and hanging them over the back of one of the chairs by the table, he sat down._ _

__Porthos had adopted a contemplative expression he nodded a couple of times to himself before taking the seat next to Aramis. He did not lean forward, did not get close enough for Aramis to make any form of contact with him._ _

__‘Please, Porthos, what is the matter?’_ _

__Porthos took a couple of breaths before responding._ _

__‘I met a man a couple of days ago that I had enjoyed some time with before you and I were friendly,’ began Porthos._ _

__Aramis smirked, ‘is that it? I know you’ve had lovers before me.’_ _

__Porthos shook his head, ‘he propositioned me.’_ _

__‘I’m not surprised,’ said Aramis with a smile. ‘I can imagine he would have wanted to sleep with you again.’_ _

__Aramis knew his friend would have turned the man down. He trusted Porthos implicitly. He wondered if Porthos felt that he needed to confess what had happened._ _

__‘I told him I wasn’t interested. He was quite insistent… I ended up walking away from him.’_ _

__Aramis began to worry where Porthos was going with his confession._ _

__‘I met him again a couple of hours ago. He’d found out where we live. He was outside.’_ _

__Aramis stared at Porthos; his eyes wide as he took in the revelation._ _

__‘Had he followed you? Sneaky bastard.’_ _

__Porthos shook his head again, ‘I think he plied some of the cadets with drink and got them talking. He’s an intelligent man... He knows we’re together…’_ _

__Aramis guessed the man would have worked out that he and Porthos were in a relationship if he was of the same inclination. The cadets would probably have told the man that they lived together and had helped each other when they were injured._ _

__‘What does he want?’ asked Aramis, who did not like the direction the conversation was going in one bit._ _

__Porthos looked very upset, Aramis watched him blink a few times, the emotion bubbling to the surface. His usually calm and controlled friend was struggling to contain himself._ _

__‘He said… he said if I don’t spend some time with him… he’s going to report us.’_ _

__Aramis could not find a response for several seconds. Porthos looked as though he had committed a murder and had an appointment with the hangman. He looked ashamed. Aramis felt angry, he did not like to think how awful his friend must have been feeling. Porthos had been put into an impossible situation._ _

__But at the same moment, something else occurred to Aramis, something that made him look at Porthos with a new level of fondness._ _

__‘What?’ said Porthos who had noticed the slight change in Aramis’ expression._ _

__‘Sorry,’ said Aramis, ‘it just occurred to me that you must trust me a lot to have told me that. It means that you trust me to trust you. You knew I wouldn’t accuse you of being with someone else, or of wanting to leave me again because I’m taking too long to have the confidence to be with you.’_ _

__Porthos blinked a couple of times and nodded, ‘I do trust you. I knew I couldn’t deal with this without talking to you. It affects you as much as it affects me.’_ _

__Aramis pulled his chair closer to Porthos. He was pleased when his friend did not move away, he lay his hand over Porthos’. The worried man had been tapping his hand quietly on the table._ _

__‘What exactly does he want to do?’ asked Aramis._ _

__‘I don’t think he wants to fuck. We didn’t fuck last time. He saw to each other's needs and that was it. He was a pleasant man… that time. He said he’d like to see me again the next time he was in the city…’_ _

__‘How did you respond to that?’_ _

__Porthos looked down, ‘he was the last man I was with before… you,’ he said quietly. ‘My mind wasn’t really on him. I spent most of the time thinking about you and what you would like to do… and how I’d like to be with you…’_ _

__Aramis could not help a small smile, he squeezed Porthos’ hand._ _

__‘I didn’t say I didn’t want to be with him again… but I didn’t say I did either.’_ _

__‘And now he is blackmailing you,’ stated Aramis._ _

__Porthos nodded, ‘blackmailing us,’ he corrected._ _

__‘This is not your fault,’ said Aramis. ‘It’s something that could have happened to either of us. I’ve spotted a few of the men I’ve been with over the years before now. I think perhaps they’ve not realised who I am because my demeanour was probably quite different. When I was with them, I needed to fuck. If they saw me a second time, in uniform, on patrol they wouldn’t have equated the soldier with the somewhat desperate man.’_ _

__Aramis paused, he pushed the negative thoughts away, he could not let what was happening become about him. Porthos was the one he needed to focus on._ _

__‘But you,’ said Aramis with a sad smile, ‘you’re confident. You’re confident in your work and then confident with whoever you went to bed with. This man-’_ _

__‘Giroux,’ said Porthos._ _

__‘This Giroux, he’d have spotted you easily. Perhaps to start with he thought he could just have another casual few hours with you… but then you turned him down… and, I guess, his true nature came out. A manipulative bastard.’_ _

__Aramis looked away, struggling to hold his anger in. He thought for a few moments, thought about what they could do, he hated the conclusion he came to._ _

__‘I think you have two options,’ he said, looking his friend in the eyes._ _

__Porthos looked back, Aramis could tell he had no idea what he was going to suggest._ _

__‘We either deal with Giroux and to do that I think we will need some help-’_ _

__‘You think we should kill him?’ asked Porthos an expression of shock on his face._ _

__Aramis shook his head, ‘no. I think we could warn him off. But Porthos, we’d need help. You’d have to tell someone else - Treville and Athos - we’d need to show Giroux that you have people who will back you up-’_ _

__Porthos was shaking his head, ‘I don’t want anyone else to know. I know the Captain and Athos don’t have a problem with us being together… but it could put them in danger.’_ _

__‘Then,’ said Aramis with another squeeze of his friend's hand, ‘the only other option is for you to do what he wants.’_ _

__Porthos’ reaction was one of shock._ _

__‘You want me to do it? You want me to go and be with him, to be…’_ _

__Aramis shook his head, ‘no Porthos, I don’t want you to do it. I’d rather see him run down by a four-horse carriage… I’d rather see him cut up by some unscrupulous thugs than watch you go off with him.’_ _

__‘But you don’t think I have a choice… Do you?’_ _

__Aramis shook his head, ‘if you don’t want to involve anyone else… and I understand why you don’t, I really do, then I can’t see another choice… I’m sorry.’_ _

__Porthos took a deep breath and nodded to himself again._ _

__‘What if he wants to fuck?’_ _

__Aramis knew he was struggling to keep his own emotions from bubbling over at the thought of what he was encouraging his friend to do. He had to remain calm for Porthos’ sake._ _

__‘Then you try to discourage him, you said he wasn’t interested last time, he probably won’t want to this time. He just wants to get back at you for refusing him the first time.’_ _

__Aramis hoped he was right; he could tell the idea was worrying Porthos._ _

__‘If he wants sex… you’ll have to… deal with it.’_ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ said Porthos quietly._ _

__Aramis hated seeing his friend so distressed. Porthos clearly saw what had happened, and what was going to happen as a betrayal._ _

__‘This is not your fault, Porthos. I love you. I am angry with him. I am angry with this man who wants to use you for no reason.’_ _

__Porthos was looking down, Aramis lifted his friend’s face with a finger under his chin before leaning in and kissing him. He slipped his arms around Porthos’ shoulders and held him close despite the position being uncomfortable. Porthos took a few seconds before reciprocating and winding his arms across Aramis’ back._ _

__‘Thank you,’ Porthos said. ‘Thank you for trusting me.’_ _

__Aramis moved to kneel in front of Porthos, holding both his friend’s hands in his. Porthos looked at him._ _

__‘I want you to listen for a second,’ said Aramis. ‘What you are doing is not a betrayal. You are doing this because you have to. If you have to do things you are uncomfortable with, things I know you wouldn’t do willingly… it’s not a betrayal. You are doing this because you have to.’_ _

__Porthos nodded slowly before standing up. Aramis stood in front of him, watching as Porthos settled himself, ready for the unwelcome battle he was about to take part in._ _

__‘I’d better go,’ said Porthos. ‘I don’t know if he will want me to stay the night… I hope not.’_ _

__Aramis rested his hand on Porthos face, cupping his cheek, Porthos leaned into the touch._ _

__‘I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll let you lead, if you want to talk that’s fine if you want to pretend nothing has happened that’s fine.’_ _

__They stepped closer and held each other tightly for a few seconds before Porthos reluctantly stepped away. He turned to the door and out of the room without looking back. Aramis could hear his friend descend the stairs. He heard the door to the street open and close. Deflated by the revelation Aramis sat heavily in the chair by the hearth. He stared at the unlit fire for a few minutes trying not to think about what Porthos was doing._ _

__It was impossible, all Aramis could think about was that his friend had been coerced into spending time with a man he did not want to. It was as close to an assault as it could be without leaving him injured._ _

__Aramis wondered if Porthos had made the right choice, going into the wolves’ den. They could have scared Giroux off. Aramis was sure the Captain and Athos would have been able to come up with something that would mean Giroux could not blackmail Porthos. Aramis would not have been surprised if they had come up with something underhand to play the predator at his own game._ _

__One idea that had come to Aramis’ mind was that he offered to go in Porthos’ place. Aramis was, after all, used to allowing men to have their fun. A slight smile crossed his lips as he realised that Porthos would not have allowed that. Despite how much Porthos hated what he was doing Aramis knew his friend was doing it to protect them both. Giroux had managed to find out enough information about them both to leave Porthos with little choice. They could have tried to warn the man off without any additional help, but that might have added fuel to Giroux’s fire._ _

__Despite the warm June weather Aramis decided to start the fire in the small hearth, he suspected his friend would be glad of the comfort of a fire when he returned. And Aramis wanted to keep himself busy, he did not want to think about what his friend was doing._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Porthos walked a little slower than usual, wanting to string out the time before he reached the hotel Giroux was staying in. The last time he had visited the hotel he had enjoyed sneaking passed the owners room and tiptoeing up the stairs. He remembered giggling like a couple of boys with Giroux as they slipped into his room. Now, Porthos walked with trepidation. He had never been apprehensive about a sexual encounter; he had always enjoyed them. Even his first time being fucked had been fun. The man with him had been careful and slow with his approach making sure that Porthos was comfortable at all times._ _

__Porthos dreaded being coerced into sex with Giroux. He knew Aramis would not think any less of him, but he really did not want to fuck Giroux or be fucked by him. He hoped they would merely see to each other's needs and Giroux could have his fun at Porthos’ expense and that would be it._ _

__He had never felt so helpless, he was willingly going to Giroux. Porthos decided that he would have an understanding of how Aramis had felt when they had been captured a few months before and his friend had been forced to do things with one of the men that had taken them. Although lives were more imminently at stake at that time. Poor Aramis had done as was asked of him because a knife was being held to Porthos’ neck._ _

__Porthos knew he did have a third option, one that neither of them had aired when they were talking in their rooms. Porthos could have left. He could have quit Paris to keep them both safe. But really that was not an option as far as Porthos was concerned._ _

__He could see Giroux ahead of him, sat on a bench outside the hotel, a cup of wine in his hand. The look of accomplishment on the man’s face would haunt Porthos for a long time. Giroux had won their little game of wills. Porthos hated himself, hated what he was about to do, but most of all he hated Giroux._ _


	2. Chapter 2

They did not see anyone else as they took the polished stairs to the first-floor room Giroux had taken. Porthos walked a few paces into the room and stopped, he listened to Giroux turning the key in the lock. He had never felt as trapped before. He knew that he could easily get away from the man, Giroux was shorter and had a smaller frame than him. Porthos could knock the man down with little effort if he wanted to. Giroux knew that. Giroux also knew that Porthos had no choice. His livelihood and his life and that of Aramis’ were at stake. 

Giroux moved to a bureau where a bottle of wine and two glasses were set out. He opened the wine and poured a generous amount into each glass. He turned to Porthos with a smile, holding out one of the glasses. 

Porthos shook his head, ‘no,’ he said. 

Giroux's smile faltered; he hesitated a few seconds.

‘Can we just get on with it,’ said Porthos with a glance at the bed.

‘I told you,’ said Giroux with a sigh, ‘I want you to enjoy yourself. I’m not forcing you to be here.’

‘You are. Don’t try to pretend you’re not forcing me,’ said Porthos with an irritated shake of his head. ‘Just because you’re not pinning me against a wall and forcing yourself onto me doesn’t make this any different.’

Giroux looked a little put out by Porthos’ tone. He narrowed his eyes at Porthos before putting the glasses down. He started to undo his doublet.

‘In that case, you may as well show me what I’m getting then.’

Giroux made a vague gesture at Porthos as he continued to unbutton his jacket one-handed. Porthos took the hint and began shedding his weapons. 

‘What is it that you want from me?’ asked Porthos. 

He wanted to know what was in store during the farce of a liaison.

Giroux chuckled, ‘what I’d like to do to you and what I will are two very different things.’

Giroux shrugged out of his doublet and sat on a cushioned chair to pull off his boots. Porthos copied the man, using the hard-backed chair he had hooked his weapons and doublet over to sit on. He glared at Giroux the entire time.

‘What I would like to do is have an enjoyable evening with you, where we are both satisfied and sated. But I can see that will not be the case. I am disappointed. You should understand that people like us cannot always have a free choice of the sorts of men we are with…’

Porthos scowled, ‘I can choose not to be with a man.’

Giroux sneered, ‘you can, but your friend couldn’t, could he…’

Porthos paused in his undressing and leaned back in the chair, ‘what do you mean?’

‘You are not the only Musketeer I’ve had contact with on my travels. Your friend was much more submissive. At the time I hadn’t known he was one of the King’s elite guards. It was only yesterday when I saw him with you that I remembered being with him a couple of years ago. He was very good, he dealt with my needs very well… He didn’t even want me to reciprocate. I did, but I don’t think he enjoyed it as much…’

Porthos struggled not to react to what the man was saying. He did not like to be reminded of the man Aramis used to be. The man who needed to seek out the company of other men but then needed to repent. Those days were gone. Aramis was far more confident since they had been together.

‘I had considered asking that he join us,’ continued Giroux, ‘but I suspect that would have been a request too far… even with the threats to your futures.’

Porthos wanted to thump the man. Giroux walked up to him, he leaned up and kissed Porthos on the lips, Porthos did not reciprocate. Giroux trailed his hands down Porthos chest before slipping his fingers into the top of his breeches. Porthos looked away. 

‘I’m going to make you come,’ said Giroux, ‘and you are going to return the favour. I’m not going to fuck you… I don’t do that… so if you were worried about me wanting to tie you to the bed and use you… there is no need.’

Porthos could not look the man in the eyes, he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He wanted to be safely wrapped up in Aramis’ arms. Although he wondered what it would be like to go back to Aramis after he had been with Giroux, even though Aramis knew they were together.

Giroux was busy undoing Porthos breeches and underclothes before pulling his shirt loose and pushing it up. Porthos pulled the garment off and let it drop onto the chair behind him. Giroux traced his fingers over Porthos’ side and back, pausing at each raised scar where the lash had hit him when he was flogged. Giroux stared at Porthos’ face as he slowly ghosted his hand across his back.

‘He must mean a lot to you,’ said Giroux, unable to hide his admiration, ‘you nearly died in his place. I hope he understands how loyal you are. Does he know you are here with me now?’

Porthos did not respond. Giroux shrugged and went back to taking his own clothes off. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing pale untouched flesh. Porthos remembered the last time he had been with Giroux, how he had compared the man’s naked body to Aramis. How he had fantasized about being with Aramis when he was touching the man in front of him. This time all he could think about was getting away from the objectionable man. 

Giroux finished stripping off, his cock was half hard as he strode confidently to the bed and stretched out watching Porthos the whole time. Porthos generally enjoyed being looked at by his partners, he liked to show off for Aramis who would tease him good-naturedly. But he no longer wanted to be objectified by Giroux. He quickly finished stripping; he could see Giroux's disappointment at Porthos’ lack of arousal. Was the man surprised that he was not enjoying the encounter?

Porthos approached Giroux who moved over on the bed and patronisingly patted the space next to him, Porthos stared at the man before perching on the edge of the bed and moving to lean over him to deal with his hard cock. 

‘You really aren’t enjoying this are you?’ stated Giroux.

‘No, I am not,’ replied Porthos. ‘Did you think that I might change my mind when I got here? That I might suddenly be a willing partner. You’ve forced me. You’ve forced me to be here, and you don’t care.’

Giroux smirked, ‘maybe if you’d just told me the other day that you were with someone else, I wouldn’t have felt the need to teach you a lesson.’

Porthos stood up and stared at Giroux.

‘Teach me a lesson?’

‘That you should know your place,’ said Giroux. ‘Now see to my cock and do a good job of it.’

Porthos retook his place on the bed and leant forward, grasping Giroux’s hard cock with one hand causing the man to moan with pleasure and slightly arch his back. Porthos went to work, he did everything he could to make the man come as quickly as possible. He trailed his tongue along the shaft, he teased the tip, he used his hand to add to the vile man’s pleasure. His work paid off as Giroux came with a satisfied moan, muffled by his hand over his face. Porthos swallowed, he felt sick, he sat back.

He could hear Giroux panting a little behind him, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the man that had forced him into the abhorrent situation he was trapped in. 

He opened his eyes when he felt Giroux’s hand touching his back, feeling the scars again. He looked at Giroux who was watching him with the satisfied look of someone who had got what they wanted. 

‘Is that it?’ asked Porthos. ‘Are you happy now?’

‘Not until you’ve had your turn,’ replied Giroux.

‘There’s no need,’ said Porthos, turning his back on the man.

He was about to stand when he felt Giroux’s hand on his wrist holding him firmly. He knew he could pull away if he wanted to, but he also knew he had to do what Giroux wanted him to. He remained where he was.

Giroux sat up and twisted around to be slightly in front of him. He leaned in for another kiss, Porthos turned away only to find Giroux’s hand on his face turning him back. He thought of the moment a few weeks before when Aramis had forced him to drink an emetic to save his life. Being forced to do something was never pleasant, but Aramis had been firm with him to help him. Giroux was being firm with him because he wanted to humiliate him. Porthos knew the man was bitter at the rejection and had gone out of his way to come up with a way to get back at him. 

Porthos allowed Giroux to press his lips against his, but did not kiss the man back, did not reach his hand up to trail down his arm or lean into the kiss. He merely sat there, waiting to be allowed to leave. 

Giroux pushed him back to lay on the bed before trailing his hand across Porthos’ chest and stomach. Porthos’ humiliation was complete when the man stroked his fingers over his limp cock. 

‘I will make you come. No man can evade the attention. Just enjoy it. Imagine it’s Aramis touching you…’

Giroux smiled. Porthos did not want to imagine Aramis touching him. He knew what it felt like to be touched by his friend, and it was not the same feeling. When Aramis touched him, he felt excitement shoot through him. When Aramis touched him, it was welcomed. When Aramis touched him, he always wanted more and got it. But Giroux’s touch was not welcome and only sent waves of anger through him. 

When his cock began to react to the attention, he closed his eyes, he hated himself. Hated how easy it was for Giroux to get a rise out of him. Giroux chuckled and continued his ministrations before shuffling down the bed to finish off what he had started. 

Porthos could feel himself reaching his peak. He gasped as he came, but the feeling was hollow. 

He could not help himself, as Giroux moved off him, Porthos pushed him away and climbed off the bed. He was annoyed at how much the unwanted encounter had made him feel weak and pathetic. 

‘There’s no need to rush off, stay with me a while-’

‘If I don’t will you turn my friend and me in?’ asked Porthos, who could not bring himself to look back at the man. 

Giroux took a few seconds to respond, ‘no. I had no intention of turning you in… I just wanted to enjoy your company again.’

Porthos walked to the chair where his clothes were and began to dress, he did not waste any time, he did not look back at Giroux.

‘Did you enjoy yourself? A little chance to be with someone who isn’t submissive and does what you want?’

Porthos knew the man was referring to Aramis, remembering the time he had been with him. Porthos hid the satisfaction that Giroux was wrong about Aramis. His friend was far from submissive. More often than not Aramis took the lead, regardless of what they got up to. And Porthos loved him for it. 

He chose not to respond, he steadied himself as he pulled his boots on and picked up his doublet. When he finally turned to Giroux the man was still lying on the bed, he was touching himself, his cock already hard again. 

‘I shall enjoy thinking about you and your friend…’

Porthos took a couple of steps forward, with his weapons back on and his hand resting on the butt of his gun, he looked down at Giroux who, for the first time showed a hint of being intimidated.

‘If you ever proposition me again… or Aramis… I will not hesitate to kill you… I will face the consequences knowing that I have rid the world of a sneaky manipulative bastard.’

Giroux did not respond, but Porthos did have the satisfaction of knowing that his words appeared to have deflated the fun he had intended to have once he was alone. 

Without another word, Porthos left Giroux. He did not look back.

MMMM

Aramis paced through their room and the sitting room. He paced back and forth. He wondered how long he would have to wait for Porthos to return. He wondered what state his friend would be in. All he really wanted was for his friend's nightmare to be over. It had broken his heart to suggest that Porthos go through with the unwanted liaison. But even he knew the alternative was probably impractical. 

He wandered back into their room and looked around, he sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds before getting up again and resuming his slow patrol of the two rooms. He had lit the fire and readied a bottle of wine. They had some bread and cheese, but he doubted Porthos would want to eat. 

As he was starting to think that Giroux had insisted that Porthos spend the night with him, Aramis heard the door open. He rushed to their door and pulled it open. He saw Porthos walking up the stairs. Porthos did not look up at him. Aramis stepped back and allowed his friend to pass. He closed the door and waited. 

Porthos was standing in the middle of the room. Aramis walked around him and tried to look him in the eyes. Porthos did not look up at him. Aramis was not sure what to do. He stepped forward to embrace his friend but Porthos grabbed his arms and held him away, finally looking him in the eyes. 

‘Sorry… I just… can you wait whilst I change…’

Aramis smiled with a nod, ‘I thought you might want to wash, I’ve warmed some water and laid out a couple of cloths in our room.’

Porthos nodded but did not move. Aramis decided to take charge of his obviously conflicted friend. He gently took Porthos’ hand and led him through to the bedroom.

Despite his reluctance to embrace Aramis, Porthos allowed him to remove his weapons belts and undo his doublet. 

'Do you want to talk about it?' Aramis asked.

Porthos did not respond for a few seconds. Aramis helped him out of his jacket before taking it and his weapons to hang on the back of the door alongside his own.

'He knows you as well,' said his friend quietly. 

Aramis looked at him with confusion. 

'You were with him a couple of years ago… he recognised you when he was watching me.'

Aramis was shocked, he knew there was always a chance that both of them would have seen the same man, but to know for sure under such horrible circumstances was not how he imagined finding out.

'Did Giroux use that against you as well?'

Porthos nodded once.

'I wish we could have come up with something other than you having to do what you did.'

'He had it all worked out,' said Porthos sadly.

Aramis was seething. He hated what had happened and hated that they could not do anything about it. 

He returned to Porthos who was untucking his shirt. Aramis helped him to pull it off. If he had been helping his friend to strip off after he had been injured Aramis would expect to find some signs of those injuries as Porthos' body was revealed. Instead, there were no visible marks, but Aramis knew the marks would be there, invisible to anyone other than his abused friend. Aramis well remembered the feeling and he hated that his friend was going through it. 

Porthos started to undo his breeches as Aramis went to the sitting room and gathered the glasses of wine. He returned to find Porthos washing himself with stilted movements. Aramis gave his friend space and time to deal with his ablutions. He had already dug out fresh clothes for his friend, he quietly took the discarded clothing away, he was tempted to get rid of the clothes completely but they were good quality and neither of them really had the money to be so frivolous, despite the circumstances. 

As Porthos dressed Aramis waited patiently sitting on the end of the bed, he sipped at his wine. When Porthos joined him, he handed him his glass and tentatively draped his arm around his friend. Porthos leaned into him, the contact welcome now that he had washed away the previous contact with Giroux. 

‘He really wanted us to have a good time. It was very strange,’ said Porthos.

He twirled the glass around in his hand, watching the liquid slosh about. 

‘But he’s going away now?’ Aramis asked. ‘He was clear that this was the only time he’s going to abuse you?’

‘It was hardly abuse, I went willingly,’ said Porthos.

‘You went because he was blackmailing you, that is hardly willingly. You may have done what he wanted and… enjoyed it…’ said Aramis awkwardly. ‘But you were not there of your own free will.’

Porthos was quiet for a few minutes, Aramis guessed he was replaying what had happened in his mind. He knew the feeling. When he had been forced to do something, he did not want to do it had taken him a while to move on. Porthos had been there for him that time and although he hated the circumstances Aramis was pleased to be able to repay the favour.

‘I want to thank you for what you did,’ Aramis said as he finished his wine.

‘Thank me?’ 

‘Yes. You did it to protect me as much as to protect yourself. So, thank you.’

Porthos remained where he was for a few more minutes before easing himself up to stand, he turned to Aramis.

‘Obviously, I don’t want to do anything tonight-’

‘Obviously,’ Aramis said with a smile.

‘But I do want you to stay close. It sounds odd but just being with you now, it’s made me feel… feel...’ Porthos struggled to find the words.

‘Porthos,’ said Aramis as he gathered his friend into an embrace, ‘I know what you mean, remember, I’ve been there as well. I will be here when you need me. If you want to talk, I will listen. If you just want company, I will be with you.’

Porthos embraced him for several seconds before pushing him to arm’s length and looking him in the eyes.

‘Thank you,’ he said.

MMMM

Aramis slipped out of the room as quietly as he could. He left Porthos sleeping soundly. His friend had enjoyed a relatively restful night, Aramis had stayed away until Porthos was asleep, ready in case he wanted to talk again. It had become apparent that Porthos was not going to go into detail about what had occurred between him and Giroux and Aramis respected that. 

He stepped out into the crisp morning air. The long days meant he did not have to contend with dark streets as he walked towards Giroux hotel. He was wearing a plain black cloak over his uniform; he had pulled his hat low. He did not intend for Giroux to see him but if he did Aramis did not want to be recognised. 

He found a spot across from the hotel to wait. He watched a well-dressed woman leave surreptitiously; the expensive whore had probably made a lot of money with her night-time activity. At least one patron of the hotel had broken the ‘no women’ rule. Aramis smiled to himself as he watched the woman pick her way passed some of the detritus that had built up on the street as she made her way home. A couple of tradesmen walked past talking quietly about the price of something that they thought was not worth it. Two stray dogs trotted by, their noses wrinkling as they were pulled towards some scent that would probably lead them to a meal. 

Aramis only glanced at the passers-by; his main focus was on the door of the hotel. He was rewarded for his patients when Giroux stepped out. He looked up and down the street before turning to another man who Aramis could not quite make out. Some money exchanged hands leading Aramis to suspect it was the owner of the hotel. The men shook hands and Giroux walked a couple of paces into the street before pausing and looking back again. A boy followed with a chest. The owner of the hotel helped the lad to load the chest onto a handcart that was standing outside the hotel. 

With a final nod to the owner Giroux started to walk away, the boy followed, pushing the handcart. Aramis stepped away from the building opposite and followed the pair. He kept far enough away that he was not noticed by either Giroux or the boy following him, but close enough that he would not lose them if a crowd started to form. 

It did not take Aramis long to work out where they were going. The river. 

As they reached the dock Aramis could see a ship in the process of being loaded. A few people were milling around at the bottom of the gangplank. A man who seemed to be in charge was issuing orders and checking things on a list. 

Giroux walked up to the man. They spoke briefly before the man pointed at a couple of the sailors who relieved the boy of the chest and carried it onto the ship. Giroux gave the boy a few coins and sent him on his way. Aramis stepped aside as the boy passed him.

Giroux and the man talked for a couple of minutes before Giroux boarded the ship. Aramis waited for him to go below decks before he approached the man waiting at the bottom of the gangplank.

‘Can I help you?’ asked the man whose accent Aramis could not place. 

‘Some information, about the man that just boarded your vessel,’ said Aramis as he held out a few coins.

The man chuckled and shook his head, ‘I don’t need your coin to talk about him,’ he said. 

Aramis looked at the man quizzically.

‘I am guessing from your manner that you have an issue with Monsieur Giroux,’ said the man. 

Aramis did not respond, the man smiled.

‘I have captained ships for many years, young man. I have known people from all walks and manners of life. There is little I have not seen or participated in.’

The captain had a knowing look on his face, but Aramis knew better than to let his guard down. 

‘Monsieur Giroux is travelling to the Americas. He has set up a business with a partner who is already there. Monsieur Giroux was a passenger a week ago coming here from the Americas… He was not a model passenger. He propositioned two of my younger sailors and one of the other passengers. The man was, frankly, a menace.’

‘Why are you offering him passage on the return trip then monsieur?’ asked Aramis his curiosity piqued. 

‘Before I answer that,’ said the man, ‘answer me this. Has that man wronged you in some way?’

Aramis paused for a moment before replying, ‘my friend was wronged by Monsieur Giroux. I wanted to be sure the man left the country so that he would not bother my friend again.’

The sailor smiled and nodded, ‘I appreciate your honesty monsieur. I am allowing him on my ship for the return journey because I have been paid, very handsomely, by his business partner to ensure Monsieur Giroux does not reach his destination.’

Aramis could not hide his shock at the candid response. The ship's captain chuckled, he clapped Aramis on the shoulder and leaned in to speak quietly into his ear.

‘So, you see, monsieur, you and your friend need not worry about being bothered by Monsieur Giroux again…’

The man let Aramis go and smiled again with an exaggerated wink. Aramis was not sure if he should thank the sailor or not. He was relieved of the decision when they were interrupted by more passengers turning up. 

Aramis hurried away.

MMMM

Porthos stretched out his hand, when he did not find Aramis lying in the bed next to him, he opened his eyes. Aramis was not in the room. Porthos was a bit surprised to find he had been abandoned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and pushed his fingers through his hair. 

Aramis’ weapons and doublet were gone from the back of the door. 

Porthos was trying not to leap to the obvious conclusion when he heard the door to the sitting room open and close. He wandered through to find his friend setting a bag down on the table, the smell of fresh bread filled the room. 

Aramis smiled at him, ‘sorry, I thought you’d still be asleep,’ he said. ‘I just went across the road to get us something-’

‘You went across the road to the bakers with all your weapons on? Don’t lie to me, Aramis. I can tell when you lie. I’m a better card player than you.’

His friend looked away for a few seconds as he undid his cloak and swung it off, he was, as Porthos had suspected, fully armed. 

‘Did you go after him? Did you kill him?’ Porthos shook his head in annoyance. ‘How could you do that? What if you’d been caught? What if someone saw you?’

Aramis smiled, ‘Porthos if I was going to kill him, don’t you think I would have done that before I encouraged you to do what he wanted?’

Porthos looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He could see his friends point but still knew there was more to his early morning outing than buying bread. 

‘I went to his hotel,’ admitted Aramis. ‘I followed him when he left. He went to the dock, I watched him board a ship.’

‘Sorry,’ said Porthos, ‘I shouldn’t have leapt to conclusions.’

‘No, you should not,’ replied Aramis as he stepped up to Porthos and leaned in for a kiss.

Porthos kissed him back, holding him closely for several seconds. 

‘And,’ continued Aramis when Porthos let him go, ‘I spoke to the ship’s captain. He told me that Giroux would not be reaching his destination.’

Porthos stared at Aramis open-mouthed, ‘you paid to have killed.’

Aramis made an exasperated expression, ‘did you listen to what I said? The captain of the ship told me that Giroux would not reach his destination. Someone else has had issues with him as well and wants him gone. Porthos, you are not the only man he’s manipulated from the sounds of things.’

Porthos waited for Aramis to pull off his weapons and settle at the table. As they ate the bread Porthos listened intently to what Aramis had learned at the dock. Somehow knowing that he was not the only man that had been abused by Giroux made him not as bothered that the man was in for a shorter sailing than he was anticipating. He was not sure if the man deserved the fate, he was heading for, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. If Aramis had not followed Giroux that morning, they would have been none the wiser. Porthos wondered if that would have been better. Although now he was sure he would not have to worry about the man appearing again to cause him issues. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was doing,’ said Aramis as they finished their food. ‘You were still asleep, and I didn’t want to disturb you.’

Porthos took Aramis’ hand, ‘you’re lying again,’ he said. ‘You didn’t tell me on purpose because you knew I would stop you from going… but I’m glad you did go. It means we know we’re safe from him.’

Aramis smiled, ‘and now,’ he said, ‘we’ve got to get on with our day as if nothing happened. But remember,’ he paused and leaned in closer to Porthos until their foreheads were touching, ‘if you need to talk or just need a couple of minutes away from everyone else, I will be there.’

Porthos leaned in to kiss his friend. He knew what Aramis meant, there was a good chance the distasteful event would catch up with him at some point during the day and as they were keeping it to themselves Porthos could not be visibly affected by it. Aramis was going to look out for him as he had done for Aramis in the past. 

They may have been outwardly strong solid soldiers but that did not mean they were immune to every negative thing that happened to them. Knowing he had Aramis by his side meant Porthos knew he could face whatever came his way as he dealt with the inner demons he knew would try to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
